


Remember Me

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Excerpt:Seamus takes a deep breath as he enters the Green House, unwilling to let his nerves get the best of him. It is only Neville after all; nothing to worry about, or so he keeps telling himself.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Seamus takes a deep breath as he enters the Green House, unwilling to let his nerves get the best of him. It is only Neville after all; nothing to worry about, or so he keeps telling himself.

As he walks through the maze of plants and flowers in search of the other boy, he is overcome with a sudden realization of why Neville must spend so much time in here. It is almost like being completely removed from Hogwarts. The shouts of students and the impromptu Quidditch match don’t even permeate the barrier of this room. It’s a bit too stuffy and warm, but there’s the scent of something in the air, though Seamus can’t quite place what it might be.

On his way towards the back of the Green House Seamus stops, hit with the overwhelming desire to touch the tiny blue flowers in front of him. He holds his breath as he lightly fingers the small flowers.

“What’re you doing?” Neville’s voice startles him, but he doesn’t show it, doesn’t even turn around.

“Me mum had these in her garden. I used to pick them and put them in hair when I was little, but me Da just called me a nancy boy, said flowers were only for girls. Me mum would just smile at me though, and tell me they were full of magic. I believed her too, until I found out they were just a muggle flower.”

Seamus drops his hand, finally turning around to look at Neville.

Neville tries smile reassuringly, reaching out to touch Seamus’ fingers. Seamus doesn’t move right away, just links their fingers together.

“ _Forget-Me-Not’s_ have their own kind of magic,” Neville says quietly as he moves closer to the shorter boy, pressing their joined hands between their bodies.

Taking a deep breath, Seamus leans forward to brush his lips across Neville’s. In that moment, Seamus finally realizes what the smell of the plants is; it’s new beginnings and possibilities. It is life.


End file.
